Only at night
by Melskim
Summary: Artemis&Athena fic. Begins way before season 5.


Only at night

By Melskim

Disclaimer: I do not own XWP. This fic is just for fun.

A/N: I can't give a summary yet, because I don't know how this story will be develop right now. Feedback is welcome.

***

A blissful smile illuminates the room. It's dark though, and the light can't be seen. Dawn, the fraction of time where the line between night and day is blur where the most unthinkable, passionate and strong feelings are unleash, is not here yet.

Under the golden sheets a hand moves in dreams. Taunting, loving, but knowing she is not there. She has left her sweet embrace for one of scrolls and stone. It can't be hear, but she sighs demolish by her lack of considerations.

Always taking her for granted.

"_Centuries, years, months and nothing changes_," it's the only thing she can think of. Centuries playing the game, pretending not to care as heartly, desperately as she does.

Pushing back the sheets Artemis stands up, wrapping the same golden sheet with _her _smell, around her well build but delicate body, tan by the sun and the reflects of water over her realm. Athena is reading in the little library she has set up for her so long ago. She smiles walking up to her.

The goddess of wisdom even with her nose sink in her daily planning it's the most beautiful sight in all Olympus, her sister Aphrodite is just a shadow of what, for her, real beauty means. She lays sit with a hand under her chin reading, straight and proud over the marble chair. When her lover reaches the frame of her isolation, Athena looks up and wanders her eyes over the almost clothesless Artemis, smirks saying with her eyes focus in her scroll again, "finally awake."

"Good morning love," Artemis' even voice replays turning to the bathing room on her right instead of heading where she had intended to go. Bowing her head she looks into the bathtub and smiles in anticipation. "Don't you wanna a warm bath," she says while making hot steamy water run from thin air.

Athena's voice is over-hear from the adjunct chamber, "Art, I told you I had things to do this morning". Her voice gets louder, "In fact, I should..." she is standing a few steps behind Artemis. Feeling her closeness, the hunt goddess lets slip her improvise garment and turns to meet lusty eyes as the fiber follows its slow path down her body. Athena's eyes lighted up in desire, don't miss the mischievous ones; ohh… she knows what her lover is doing. "What about that bath?," she says in husky voice lifting her hand to her grab Artemis arm.

Pulling the nakeness to her warmth, Athena travels with her hands curves of endless heat, the desire grows between hungry kisses and the rush of the dawn melting into day. Artemis leads the way to the hot tub already full, kissing her path to her sister's collarbone to unclasp the brooch holding her battledress.

The dress hits the floor with a death noise, but none of them hears it, sinking in the tub, bodies intertwine losing all notion of time or space. Athena's tongue trails its path down her breasts, just above the water, placing hot kisses over the tender skin. Artemis breath becomes hallow and rapid moving arcing her body to give her sister more access, one of her hands going down between their navels, deep enough to please her lover. Artemis catches Athena's lips with her own, bringing her up to herself. "Fuck me," she says inches apart from Athena's lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss, while her fingers works its way to tender flesh.

Athena moans against her throat and her hands once over fully breasts find their path through hips and tights. Both goddesses lost in ecstasy by mutual administrations, given totally and more than not only for that very moment, to each other.

Divine powers makes the water ebbs into furs, the now exhausted bodies still tangle in the aftermath.

A couple of hours later, Artemis awakes by the shift of weight on her bed, she is leaving again and doesn't say a word, the only proof she has of the night with her are the parchments neatly folded over the table.

This time after so many nights and so many lonely days, she decides to let her presence to be known. In a flash Artemis is dress, in fine golden leathers. She goes to the antechamber of her palace where she knows Athena likes to watch the mortal realm before going into her task.

The only sound is the clacking of her boots on the marble and a wail of a goddess happily watching a mortal warrior in her mirror.

"What's so amusing?" Artemis asks walking around Athena, not liking the face her lover was pulling at the focus of her attention. Reaching Athena, her hand slips over her shoulder, supporting her head in the nape of her neck sensuously and watching more closely to the mirror in front of them.

"My new champion," Athena answers while lifting the hand across her shoulder and moving it to place a kiss on the back. Artemis heart starts beating faster at Athena's new show of affections just to be sunk in shameless fury and hurt when _her_ lover starts talking about her new champion, "Her name's Illinus of Micenas, a skill warrior and devoted in mind, soul and _body_ to her goddess." Her lips quiver in a smirk and her eyes meet green ones in the reflection of a tall, brunette and tan woman holding a sword skywards.

More quickly than she had liked to do it, Artemis parts herself from Athena, rounding her to stand between the mirror and her. Not her wisest move, but out of jealousy and rage. Her heart sinks deep under the thought of their bodies together and Athena whispering the same words in the love making, she says to her every night. Shaking her head, tired and disgusted, she tries to say something, "You've been…" Wisdom takes over her wordless speech, "It's just sex Artemis".

For the goddess of hunt it feels like being throw to the deepest pit of Tartarus and eaten by the eagles coursing Prometheus, immensely hurt craves in her soul and she does what any woman would do.

Not the smartest thing ever.

"Then go and fuck her for whatever I care". Athena doesn't see her green eyes turn into crystal blur, for which Artemis is already giving her, her back to safe at least her injured pride.

In a twirl of light Artemis storms off, only to crush into a tree in the most beautiful of her woods crying, so loudly that clear skies turn gray and the rain encompasses her tears.


End file.
